


Shhh

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Shhh

Steve tornò in casa, controllando i danni che la sparatoria aveva fatto. Se n’erano andati quasi tutti.  
 _Quasi._ Danny no.  
E, dalla postura, Steve era certo che si preannunciasse un’ondata di parole e gesti a breve.  
Il dito che lo indicò gli confermò che il ‘breve’ era diventato ‘ora’.  
“Spiegami un po’” esordì il poliziotto chinando la testa di lato. “Ma quelli come voi li allevano mischiando il la polvere da sparo al latte? O vi iniettano degli steroidi invece di vaccinarvi?”  
Steve avrebbe voluto ribattere, avrebbe davvero voluto, ma sapeva che era completamente inutile, di certo Danny non aveva finito il suo monologo. E infatti…  
“No, perché non so se ti rendi conto che non sei Goldrake, o qualche altro strano eroe invincibile!”  
“Goldrake non era invincibile…”  
“Lo dici tu! E comunque non è questo il punto! Sembra che ti piaccia rischiare la vita ogni volta!”  
Steve incrociò le braccia e ascoltò lo sproloquio di Danny con aria quasi partecipe, annuendo interessato.  
“Io sono un poliziotto e rischio anch’io la vita, lo so, ma tu hai una malsana attrazione per il pericolo. E non parlo di quella che ti produce una scarica di adrenalina nelle vene. No! Tu cerchi semplicemente una scarica di proiettili!”  
Steve chinò la testa e non potè fare a meno di sorridere.  
“Cosa c’è? Ti diverti? Ti sto facendo ridere? Sono per caso un pagliaccio? No, perché io non ci trovo niente da ridere!”  
Steve ignorò la provocazione e continuò a sorridere.  
“Eri preoccupato per me…” mormorò soddisfatto.  
“Non dire stupidaggini!”  
“Oh, sì. Eri preoccupato per me…”  
“Certo, se tu ti trovassi degli amici migliori, non dovrei farti da balia e venire a salvarti le chiappe!”  
“Quindi è vero.”  
“Sì, bravo! Ero preoccupato! Contento? Cos’ho vinto? Un orsetto di peluche?!”  
“Non ne ho a portata di mano, ma se vuoi te ne compro uno se ti fa felice.”  
Danny allargò le braccia e fece un gesto esasperato ruotando su se stesso.  
Quando tornò a fronteggiare Steve però, lo trovò esattamente ad un centimetro da sé. Si muoveva silenzioso come una fuga di gas quell’uomo!  
“Mi piace che tu ti preoccupi…” sussurrò Steve un istante prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e zittire ogni protesta con un bacio.  
Danny non era stupido, aveva capito che quello era il modo che utilizzava il suo compagno per non ascoltare i suoi monologhi più del dovuto, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto. Ed era anche vero che lui sfruttava sempre più spesso la cosa a proprio vantaggio.


End file.
